In order to explain the background of the invention, reference will be made to FIG. 10:
In FIG. 10, the reference numeral 1 designates a player comprising a mechanism portion for reproduction 2 and a container or housing 12 for containing the mechanism portion 2. The container 12 is constituted by a chassis 5 for supporting the mechanism portion 2, a panel 4 on each end, and an upper cover 6. The numeral 7 designates a viscous and elastic member having a pillar shape and made of a viscous and elastic body such as rubber. The upper and the lower ends of the viscous-elastic member 7 are fixed to the frame 3 of the mechanism portion 2 and the chassis 5, respectively, so that elastic member 7 supports the weight of the mechanism portion 2 and absorbs the vibrations applied to the mechanism portion 2.
In this prior art acoustic apparatus, the viscous-elastic member 7 constitutes a suspension mechanism for supporting the weight of the mechanism portion 2 and absorbing the vibrations applied to the mechanism portion 2. However, the viscous-elastic member 7 has been stressed by the weight of the mechanism portion 2 before receiving any external forces such as vibrations, and therefore it cannot exhibit a sufficient damping effect when it receives stresses caused by the vibrations of an automobile. Furthermore, this elastic member 7 deteriorates with the passage of time under special circumstances, such as where there is great temperature variation as in an automobile.